News Flash, Baby!
by MarinaM
Summary: He made one of the gravest mistakes he could have ever done in his entire life: to ask Junpei for help. Junpei was confident as ever that he was the only one who could help, ‘cause he’s da man after all. xX Junpei/Minato Xx


A/N: You all know that Atlus owns everything when it comes down to Persona 3. But the idea is mine:P

On the other note: So that you wont be confused: Ienzo Delagata is Minato Arisato.

Your comments make me happy!

* * *

**xX –News Flash, Baby– Xx**

Ienzo really had an urge to facepalm and disappear. No, better yet – die. Or something very similar to it. Being left out without an opportunity to get out of the dorm was slowly making him crazy. That was when he thought that nothing worse than this could happen--the electricity went out.

_Screw this…_ he annoyingly spoke to himself.

Trying his very best to reconstruct the puzzle of the happened events, he got side-tracked and eventually lost his idea of 'why-it-all-always-happens-to-me'.

…

_It all happened during the late evening on the 3__rd__ of September. Every member of S.E.E.S. were homebound and having a sort of conversation with each other in the lobby. The clock was about to strike midnight; signifying that the Dark Hour would knock on their door soon enough. _

_On that night, they all agreed that they would visit Tartarus. But to their surprise, their plans got cancelled with them actually not wanting them to. _

_Ienzo, being chosen as the leader like always, made his way to the dorm entrance and turned the wooden knob. The door did not budge. _

_Others were standing behind him with a puzzled expression on their faces; it was clear that they thought that Ienzo lost it. He was doing strange things to the door knob, while moving and shaking his body in strange manner. _

_Only few moments later it came to Mitsuru that he was just trying to open the door. _

'_Do you need help, Delagata-kun?' _

_He only nodded in reply. _

_Then he made one of the gravest mistakes he could __**have ever**__ done in his entire life: to ask Junpei for help. Junpei was confident as ever that he was the only one who could help, 'cause he's da man after all. Stopping right behind Ienzo he reached out for the door knob. All Ienzo did was blink a dozen of times, when Junpei's hands sneaked from behind his back; his breath tickling his neck and his ear lobe. _

_Feeling his ears begin to burn, along with pinkish color making its way to his face, Ienzo momentarily let out a low-voiced hiss: 'Beat it, you perv.' _

'_Riiight.' Junpei gazed back with a clear 'I have no idea whatcha talking about, man' look. Regardless of deadly glares and annoyed comments coming from his classmate, Junpei remained in his former position. _

'_Just do it already, Stupei! Open the door!' Yukari got impatient; she did not have any intention or desire to observe this rather gay picture in front of the door. _

'_Hey, Yuka-tan, chill.' Junpei simply answered, 'Okay now, pull!' _

_Junpei grabbed Ienzo's hands, which were holding the knob and pulled with all his might. _

…

_The outcome was Shinjiro's piece of mind about this whole situation: if you ever wanted to see an angry punk muttering a hundred words per second, each third one of them most probably should be censored; you have a great opportunity. His comments were followed by Yukari's sigh and Mitsuru's stone face with an expression of a merciless killer, who would execute both Junpei __and__ Ienzo for this. Leaving the two men behind, they wandered off to the control room in order to find some way to get help from the Chairman. _

_There he was, standing with Junpei giggling nervously behind his back; with the door handle resting peacefully in his hands. _

…

'I can't believe you!' Delagata hissed even more angrily at Iori than before, leaving his 'why-it-all-always-happens-to-me' thoughts behind, 'We are so dead now.'

He only smirked at this, making Ienzo's eyebrow twitch. Now that electricity was out, he could not see Junpei's face very well.

'What's so funny about getting skull fucked to death?' he asked, eyes narrowing.

'Nothin'.' He proclaimed almost cheerfully; tightening his embrace in which a smaller frame of his blue-haired friend was captive. His left hand eventually found its way to Ienzo's neck tie and began to undo it, while the right one, playfully, began to unbutton the upper part of his shirt, exposing his neck.

'Hey, get a hold of yourself, Junpei.' The younger man blushed furiously and really tried to struggle his way out of Iori's arms, but failed to do so.

Leaning forward to reach Ienzo's ear, Junpei murmured: 'You're just too cute for words.'

Eyes flashing open, cheeks and ears feeling like they about to burn into a crisp, leaving nothing behind, he gasped in surprise when he felt hot and a warm lips nibbling his ear lobe; Iori's beard tickling him.

'J-J-Junpei- !' Ienzo was hushed by a strong hand covering his mouth.

'Tsst, keep it down,' Iori said softly, not releasing his friend's ear lobe.

Ienzo gasped again as the sweet sensation was now invading his neck.

'W-w-w…' his voice began to tremble; arching his back his mind was slowly becoming blank.

Junpei raised his eyebrow in confusion: 'W?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'_He's_ asking _me _why I am doing this—News flash baby! You think I would just let you get away with this?' His caressing became even more intense.

'Get away with what? I did not do anything—ahh!' he was interrupted yet again.

'Oh _reaaalllyyyyyy_ now? If so, then tell who was the one who seduced me in the first place and then left me hangin'? Who was the one who smiled ever so sweetly that made my heart pounce like crazy? Who was the one who _accidently_ fell asleep leaning on my shoulder? So, my dear friend, who ever could it be?'

Ienzo was cornered. He had nowhere else to run, so he whispered: '… me.'

'Ta-dada-da! Bingo!' Junpei abruptly turned his friend around in order to see his face, 'You probably thought, that I never noticed, huh?'

His reply was only a weak nod.

'Can't you see that with all your 'teasing, then avoiding' strategy you make me go crazy?' Junpei starred right at the young man in front of him, waiting for any sort of answer, which would be lovely.

He got his answer alright, interpretation of which were soft, very quiet sobs.

'H-hey!' Iori pulled his friend close, hugging him. Ienzo did not waver, but simply dug his face in Junpei's shirt; his arms wrapping around his neck, 'Oh c'mon! Stop this nonsense. Why are you crying in the first place?'

They remained like that for few minutes. Silently, holding each other, without a single word spoken. They both knew, that once the light comes back on, they'll be back to being in friends-only mode. There is no avoiding it.

When Ienzo finally stopped sobbing, he raised his head to face the man who was holding him close; not willing to let go. It all happened as in a simple physics experiment; their lips collided with one another like two magnets. That was far than enough to throw Junpei over the edge of sanity. The way he kissed, the way he explored every corner of Ienzo's mouth- he was indeed greedy when it came down to loving.

Finally pulling away, Ienzo whispered lewdly: 'Drop by to my room tonight, mkay?'

Junpei did not even had any second thoughts: 'Mmmkay'

They kissed again.

…

_Peering from the corner, Yukari whispered in to her portable radio set: 'Everything went according to plan…' _


End file.
